


Líbranos del Mal

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demons who escaped the Devil's Gate didn't confine themselves to the United States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Líbranos del Mal

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Our Father in Spanish: the English translation is "deliver us from evil".
> 
> Prompt: "anyone outside the continental U.S., what they think of the Winchesters".

Samuel Winchester was baptized Catholic in his twentieth year; Dean Winchester, never that Padre José María Sánchez y Martínez or Padre Miguel Pedro López y Navarro can find record of no matter how many estadounidenses priests they contact. José thinks the small matter of Dean not being under the Vatican's jurisdiction should be no barrier to excommunicating both the brothers; after the third demon he and Miguel pin down and exorcise, too late to save one or three or a dozen of those that José vowed to protect, José is not inclined to think charitably of the Winchesters. Miguel, meanwhile, tallies up the people known to be alive because of the Winchesters, reminds José that all the rumors of the Winchesters' opening la puerta del diablo are secondhand at best and everyone known to have been present at the time agrees that the Winchesters killed the ones who did open it, and lights candles in prayer for Sam's and Dean's souls.


End file.
